A Delightful Disaster
by blackcurtin
Summary: Ten years later after Breaking Dawn The Cullens, including Resenessmae and Jaccob return to throw Jake and Nessie a wedding. They have to stay unseen by the people of Forks, except Charlie and the La Push Res. Will things go off without a hitch?
1. A wedding to be!

**This is my first fan fiction, yay! I m no longer a fan fiction virgin! **

**Please let me know what you think! R&R please!**

**Love ya already :)**

**---------3----------3---------3---------3----------3-----------3----------3----------3----------3----------3---------3---------3---------3---------3---**

"Edward." My mother, Bella called to my father.

Even though her voice was soft and low and my father was three rooms down, he was beside her in less than a second.

"Yes, love?" He asked as he put his arms around her waist.

We were back in Forks, Washington for a vist. It has been ten years since we left, I was still only a baby. Well, only about a year old but my body looked like it was a pre-teen. I was now at my full growth, a teenager, about seventeen appearence wise.

"Do you think this was a bad idea?" My mother asked.

We could not go outside, we would be reconized. My mother Bella was a human here when my father found her. It was love, she was destined to be a vampire. It all started in this green covered town-the only place that we would ever call home. My parents and I were in the big white house hidden in the forest, it was my grandparents house.

We were all vampires, well, I was half human, and we lead a happy life. We fed off the blood of animals, lived together as one big happy family. It was perfect. My mother and father were the happiest people on Earth, you could tell that by looking at them. I had my true love already. Jaccob imprinted on me when I was just born, at first he thought he was in love with Bella, but really it was me all along. Jaccob lived with my family too, even though he was a werewolf.

I will forever love Jaccob, but I am putting off marrying him. Not because I don't want to, but because it is driving my Aunt Alice mad. She loves to plan weddings, and she cannot wait to do mine. She said my wedding will be just like my parent's was, extravagant and beautiful. I decided to let her have it while we were in forks, I wanted my grandpa Charlie to be there, and my werewolf friends.

"Don't worry Bella." My aunt Alice popped into the livingroom with us- she must have seen I made my desicion since she can see the future and all. "Nothing is going to happen, trust me."

"You know how I worry, I just don't want anyone to get hurt." Bella turned to the window and gazed out into the normal rainy day.

"Charlie just left your house." Alice informed Bella. "It won't be long."

Charlie is my mother's father. I will never meet my grandmother Renee, she thinks that Bella and Edward were in an accident and died. That almost killed Bella, to let her mother think she was dead, but there was no other choice.

"I wonder what he will think now, it has been over a month since we had seen him." Bella wondered aloud.

Charlie was allowed to see us, but he never knew what we were, or if he did he never said. He came to wherever it was we were-we moved a lot, last time we were in Montreal, Canada- and spent some time with us. He was upset when we told him we had to leave the first time, but we promised to fly him out to see us whenever we could-the first time we all left to go to New Hampsire, my family attended Dartmouth.

"Nessie." Aunt Alice turned to me and grinned. Nessie was my nicname since Reneseme was such a mouthfull.

I rolled my eyes. "I have to see what Jaccob says." I warned Alice before she got too excited.

Alice frowned, she could not see werewolves. She could never see me before, it took a lot of concentration and practice before she actually could.

"Ask Jake what?" My mother turned from the enitre class wall to look at me, so did my Father.

"We're going to have a wedding!" Aunt Alice gave it away, not that she needed to tell my father. Edward could read minds, well, expect my mother's because she is a shield.

"Reneseme!" Bella said scornfully. "You are not to have a wedding in Forks! People will see us!"

"Relax Bella." Aunt Alice came to my rescue. "No one will see us. We will hold it here and have only the people in the know invited. It won't be as big as yours and Edward's wedding, but it will be beautiful."

"It will be okay, love." My father hardly ever left my mother's side. "There is plenty of time, we can stay as long as we like to. We can have Charlie and Sue, and the werewolves attend. Maybe even the Denial clan."

My Mother frowned, but she knew it was a losing battle so she perked herself up a little. "I suppose it won't be to bad. But it will be small!" She warned Aunt Alice.

Aunt Alice rolled her eyes at Bella before turning around and yelling, "Esme! I've got some good news!"

I giggled at Aunt Alice, so tiny but so enthusastic.

"Charlie will be here in less than ten minutes." My Father announced.

"How long will Jake be in La Push, Nessie?" Mom asked. "I'm sure Charlie would like to see him too."

"I doubt he will be much longer." I sighed. I had wanted to go with Jaccob down to La Push, I had wanted to see Billy and the gang again, but Jaccob told me to stay here this time because he needed to warn Sam's pack of werewolves that we were back in town.

Jaccob had his own pack of just the three of them, Leah, Seth, and Jake. They followed us everywhere, but they didn't live with us, they usually lived on their own. Leah and Seth are brother and sister, but they are very different. Seth accepted us for what we were first thing, but Leah still doesn't love the idea that Jaccob imprinted on a half vampire.

"I'll get the door." My Mom said, and just at that moment I herd footsteps hitting the porch, my senses are not so great as full vampires.

"Bella!" I head Grandpa Charlie greet.

"Hi, Dad." Bella replied.

I herd them embrace and then Mom leading Grandpa Charlie into the house.

"Good afternoon Charlie, it's so nice to see you again." My father said as he shook Grandpa's hand.

"You too, Son." Grandpa Charlie replied. "Where's my granddaughter?"

"I'm in the livingroom Grandpa!" I shouted, jumping out of my seat and running to the entry.

"Nessie! Look how you've grown! I missed you so much." Charlie said as he hugged me. "You look beautiful, your Daddy's hair and your Mama's eyes. I know your Grandma Renee would think so too."

"Thanks Grandpa." I smiled.

"How are Mom and Phil doing lately?" My Mother asked as she led Charlie into the livingroom. Mom loved to hear about Renee.

"Fine, fine. She misses you so much. She calls often with updates, Phil is getting better at baseball."Charlie smiled, amused. "He hasn't broken anything in almost a whole year."

Mom laughed, "Well that's good. I really wish I could see them or atleast talk to them. I miss Mom so much."

"It's alright Bella, she's still happy. Renee is still the same, only see restrains herself from being so reckless these days."

Mom smiled at that. Apparently back when my Mom was still human and living in Phoenix, Renee was more of a wild child then Bella ever was. But then again, my Mom had the courage to fall in love with a vampire and trust him and his coven with ehr life for over two years while she was still a mouthwatering human.

Mom, Dad, and Grandpa Charlie were all sitting non the sofa chatting, Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme were upstairs planning my wedding, Grandpa Carlisle was in his office. I was sitting in a chair waiting to Jaccob to return when I herd the footsteps of three different people.

"We're baaaaack!" Uncle Emmett yelled when he stepped threw the front door, he was adressing Charlie.

"Hello Charlie!" Uncle Emmett smiled widely, him and Charlie get along very well, they both love the same sport teams and that kind of boy stuff.

Aunt Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband and smiled at Charlie. Uncle Jasper gave us a quick hello and ran to find his wife.

I smiled brightly at my family, how predictable but yet so unpretictable they seemed to be.

**-------------------------------3----------------------------------------------------3-------------------------------------3-------------------------------------------3------**


	2. A Definate Yes?

"Edward." My mother, Bella called to my father.

Even though her voice was soft and low and my father was three rooms down, he was beside her in less than a second.

"Yes, love?" He asked as he put his arms around her waist.

We were back in Forks, Washington for a vist. It has been ten years since we left, I was still only a baby. Well, only about a year old but my body looked like it was a pre-teen. I was now at my full growth, a teenager, about seventeen appearence wise.

"Do you think this was a bad idea?" My mother asked.

We could not go outside, we would be reconized. My mother Bella was a human here when my father found her. It was love, she was destined to be a vampire. It all started in this green covered town-the only place that we would ever call home. My parents and I were in the big white house hidden in the forest, it was my grandparents house.

We were all vampires, well, I was half human, and we lead a happy life. We fed off the blood of animals, lived together as one big happy family. It was perfect. My mother and father were the happiest people on Earth, you could tell that by looking at them. I had my true love already. Jaccob imprinted on me when I was just born, at first he thought he was in love with Bella, but really it was me all along. Jaccob lived with my family too, even though he was a werewolf.

I will forever love Jaccob, but I am putting off marrying him. Not because I don't want to, but because it is driving my Aunt Alice mad. She loves to plan weddings, and she cannot wait to do mine. She said my wedding will be just like my parent's was, extravagant and beautiful. I decided to let her have it while we were in forks, I wanted my grandpa Charlie to be there, and my werewolf friends.

"Don't worry Bella." My aunt Alice popped into the livingroom with us- she must have seen I made my desicion since she can see the future and all. "Nothing is going to happen, trust me."

"You know how I worry, I just don't want anyone to get hurt." Bella turned to the window and gazed out into the normal rainy day.

"Charlie just left your house." Alice informed Bella. "It won't be long."

Charlie is my mother's father. I will never meet my grandmother Renee, she thinks that Bella and Edward were in an accident and died. That almost killed Bella, to let her mother think she was dead, but there was no other choice.

"I wonder what he will think now, it has been over a month since we had seen him." Bella wondered aloud.

Charlie was allowed to see us, but he never knew what we were, or if he did he never said. He came to wherever it was we were-we moved a lot, last time we were in Montreal, Canada- and spent some time with us. He was upset when we told him we had to leave the first time, but we promised to fly him out to see us whenever we could-the first time we all left to go to New Hampsire, my family attended Dartmouth.

"Nessie." Aunt Alice turned to me and grinned. Nessie was my nicname since Reneseme was such a mouthfull.

I rolled my eyes. "I have to see what Jaccob says." I warned Alice before she got too excited.

Alice frowned, she could not see werewolves. She could never see me before, it took a lot of concentration and practice before she actually could.

"Ask Jake what?" My mother turned from the enitre glass wall to look at me, so did my Father.

"We're going to have a wedding!" Aunt Alice gave it away, not that she needed to tell my father. Edward could read minds, well, expect my mother's because she is a shield.

"Reneseme!" Bella said scornfully. "You are not to have a wedding in Forks! People will see us!"

"Relax Bella." Aunt Alice came to my rescue. "No one will see us. We will hold it here and have only the people in the know invited. It won't be as big as yours and Edward's wedding, but it will be beautiful."

"It will be okay, love." My father hardly ever left my mother's side. "There is plenty of time, we can stay as long as we like to. We can have Charlie and Sue, and the werewolves attend. Maybe even the Denial clan."

My Mother frowned, but she knew it was a losing battle so she perked herself up a little. "I suppose it won't be to bad. But it will be small!" She warned Aunt Alice.

Aunt Alice rolled her eyes at Bella before turning around and yelling, "Esme! I've got some good news!"

I giggled at Aunt Alice, so tiny but so enthusastic.

"Charlie will be here in less than ten minutes." My Father announced.

"How long will Jake be in La Push, Nessie?" Mom asked. "I'm sure Charlie would like to see him too."

"I doubt he will be much longer." I sighed. I had wanted to go with Jaccob down to La Push, I had wanted to see Billy and the gang again, but Jaccob told me to stay here this time because he needed to warn Sam's pack of werewolves that we were back in town.

Jaccob had his own pack of just the three of them, Leah, Seth, and Jake. They followed us everywhere, but they didn't live with us, they usually lived on their own. Leah and Seth are brother and sister, but they are very different. Seth accepted us for what we were first thing, but Leah still doesn't love the idea that Jaccob imprinted on a half vampire.

"I'll get the door." My Mom said, and just at that moment I herd footsteps hitting the porch, my senses are not so great as full vampires.

"Bella!" I head Grandpa Charlie greet.

"Hi, Dad." Bella replied.

I herd them embrace and then Mom leading Grandpa Charlie into the house.

"Good afternoon Charlie, it's so nice to see you again." My father said as he shook Grandpa's hand.

"You too, Son." Grandpa Charlie replied. "Where's my granddaughter?"

"I'm in the livingroom Grandpa!" I shouted, jumping out of my seat and running to the entry.

"Nessie! Look how you've grown! I missed you so much." Charlie said as he hugged me. "You look beautiful, your Daddy's hair and your Mama's eyes. I know your Grandma Renee would think so too."

"Thanks Grandpa." I smiled.

"How are Mom and Phil doing lately?" My Mother asked as she led Charlie into the livingroom. Mom loved to hear about Renee.

"Fine, fine. She misses you so much. She calls often with updates, Phil is getting better at baseball."Charlie smiled, amused. "He hasn't broken anything in almost a whole year."

Mom laughed, "Well that's good. I really wish I could see them or atleast talk to them. I miss Mom so much."

"It's alright Bella, she's still happy. Renee is still the same, only she restrains herself from being so reckless these days."

Mom smiled at that. Apparently back when my Mom was still human and living in Phoenix, Renee was more of a wild child then Bella ever was. But then again, my Mom had the courage to fall in love with a vampire and trust him and his coven with her life for over two years while she was still a mouthwatering human.

Mom, Dad, and Grandpa Charlie were all sitting on the sofa chatting, Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme were upstairs planning my wedding, Grandpa Carlisle was in his office. I was sitting in a chair waiting for Jaccob to return when I herd the footsteps of three different people.

"We're baaaaack!" Uncle Emmett yelled when he stepped threw the front door, he was adressing Charlie.

"Hello Charlie!" Uncle Emmett smiled widely, him and Charlie get along very well, they both love the same sport teams and that kind of boy stuff.

Aunt Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband and smiled at Charlie. Uncle Jasper gave us a quick hello and ran to find his wife.

I smiled brightly at my family, how predictable but yet so unpretictable they seemed to be.

The next day I decided that I would tell Jake about the wedding. I was going to ask him if he wanted to do it here in Forks last night but he didn't get in until late and I was sleepy. Of course I was the one who was cursed with sleeping, only the werewolfs and I slept, not the full vampires.

Jaccob was sitting on our bed and I was in the closet getting dressed the the clothes Aunt Alice had laid out for me the night before. We weren't even allowed outside but yet I still had to wear a knee lenth dress that was a dark green. It wasn't an ugly dress, in fact it a beautiful with a sensible neck line that Dad would approve of and a lace up back. But did I really need to wear a _green _dress? As if this place didn't already have enough green in it.

"Jake..." I began but was interupted by the look on his face. "What?"

"I think that green is diffinatly your colour." Jaccob told me.

I smiled. "Thanks, but I kind of feel like a lepracon."

Jake laughed at my comment. "Well your in the right place, there's enough mythical creatures around here."

I laughed too. "Shut up, you keep sidetacking me."

"Go ahead then." Jake encouraged.

"I was thinking that maybe we should have our wedding here in Forks." I said with a slight smile.

Jake's smiled out shun mine in everyway. He grinned hugley and happily, I think it was one of the happiest ones I had ever seen. Honestly, if Jake smiled any wider his cheeks would bust.

"Is that a yes?" I wanted to confirm his wordless answer.

Jaccob bounced up on the bed and before I knew it I was in his arm and we were spinned. I giggled.

"Yes! Yes it is a yes!" Jake exclaimed right before kissing me.

Our kisses were alway more than kisses. I wasn't quite sure why, be it the reason that we are mythical creatures, abnormal, inhuman, so our feelings must be like this too. Or maybe this truly is what true love is. People read about everyday, see it preformed on stages and movies. Rarely does one feel this way about another, I felt so blessed that I got to feel it, as did everyone around me.

"There is nothing that I would love more than to have you, Renessamae Carly Cullen marry me, right in the very place everything began." Jaccob said as he placed me back on the floor.

I smiled as widley as I could. "Let's go downstairs and tell everyone!" I cried as I took his hand and dragged him behind me.

"Aunty Alice!" I called. "We're having a wedding!"

Aunt Alice appeared almost out of thin air and squealed. She grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"Renessmae! Is this true?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"Yes." Aunt Alice answered for me. "We need to get started if we're going to have this wedding anytime soon. Rose come with me." And with that Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie sped out of the room and up to Aunt Alice's room.

"Mom? Dad?" I called. I didn't see them around so I guess they must be in their house.

My parents were given a house the day after my Mom was transformed into a vampire, I was only a couple days old. It was across the river and into the woods, not too far from here. It was a crumbling away cottage but with the help of Grandma Esme's magic when it came to interior and exterior design it because a beauitful home that looked as if it belonged in a fairy tale, not in the woods of Forks. I lived there for the first two years of my life, and I loved it. It would always be my home, but I decided that it was time that Mom and Dad had some alone time, I told them Jake and I would stay here in the big white house. Of course they objected and told me to come with them but I refused. Dad wasn't to pleased about that one, he still was not to fond of Jaccob and me as a couple, but he is really trying to accpet it. I love him dearly for that.

"Bella and Edward are still at their house, they should not be long." Uncle Jasper told me.

"Thanks, Uncle Jasper."

"No problem." He smiled and went on. "Nessie I can feel that you are excited but you are a little scarerd too."

"I am. I know that yesterday Dad didn't say anything about the wedding when I first mentioned it, but I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't too impressed with the idea. I know he was only saying comforting things because of Mom." I told Uncle Jasper.

He chuckled. "I know what he feels. I know that he loves you more than he loves himself, just as he loves Bella, but I also know that he feels very protective of you. Nessie you have to realize that he would die if he lost you, Edward would have died if he had lost you durning your birth, he already had a bond with you as great as Bella's, ever since he first heard your thoughts. Edward feels that when you marry Jake, you will not be just his and Bella's little girl anymore, but Jake's wife as well.

"Don't get me wrong Jaccob," Uncle Jasper's eyes flickered to Jake, he must be still thinking that Dad doesn't like him again. "Edward loves you as his son. It is just the thougth of you growing up that he doesn't love or even like for that matter. But he will accept it and support you. He will probably just need a little time." Jasper smiled. "Which we all know, we have the time for it to sink in."

I pulled Uncle Jasper into a hug. "Thank you so much Uncle Jazz."

"Anytime you need me I'm here Nessie." Uncle Jasper hugged me back.

"One more favor then?" I pleded as we pulled away.

"What's that?"

"Please, please, please! Restrain Aunt Alice. I don't want anything too big and extravagant!" I begged.

Uncle Jazz laughed. "Now Renessamae, I can't promise you that one. But I can promise to try and keep her in line. But you know Alice, she has that pout..."

I rolled my eyes. "I know what you mean."

Jasper smiled and looked towards the front door. "Your parents are here."

"Oh god, I'm getting a little nervous." I started running my hands threw my hair, something that I did when I was about to have a panic attack.

"Renessamae, Jaccob." Mom called. "Could we have a word?"

I gulped and Jake stiffened a little. Yesterday it was a maybe subject, but today it is a done deal. And they had all night to talk and think about it. I bit my lip and turned to face them.


End file.
